Lettre de St Valentin
by Zephyre002
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin. Harry, comme toujours, reçoit une montagne de lettre, mais jamais il ne s'attendait à lire ÇA! Un concentré de romance dans un OneShot. HPDM


Bienvenue!

Ceci est ma toute première fic

(petit moment d'autosatisfaction)

Soyez indulgent!

Maintenant: Les formalité

**Titre:** Lettre de St-Valentin

**Auteur: **Zephyre002

**Genre: **C'est de la romance total. J'avais un surplus de romantisme à exprimer alors j'ai coucher ça sur papier... et maintenant sur ordinateur.

**Disclamer: **Personnage... bla bla bla ...à J.K Rowling ...bla bla bla ...la chanceuse

**Avertissement: **Homophobe s'abstenir s.v.p

**NDl'A: **En_ italique_, ce sont les lettres. En normal, c'est le reste. OK?

J'aurai droit à des reviews?

* * *

_Tu ne sais pas, tu ne comprends pas._

_Cette lettre te vient comme elles te viennent toutes._

_Une lettre de St Valentin qui se perd parmi les autres_

_Tellement d'autres…_

_Je ne sais même pas si tu vas la lire._

_Peut-être son aspect va t'intriguer_

_Pas de cœur, pas de fleur, pas de rose..._

_Que des mots, mais ils sont tout pour moi_

_J'ai peur de les dire, j'ai peur que tu comprennes_

_Mais il faut bien un jour que je creuse ma tombe_

_  
Parfois, l'aveu me brûle les lèvres, dans les couloirs_

_Mais ma fierté me retient, ou alors ce n'est pas le bon moment…_

_Ce n'est jamais le bon moment._

_J'ai peur._

_J'ai peur de ta réaction_

_J'ai peur de ton dégoût_

_J'ai peur de ta colère_

_J'ai peur de mon cœur, se qu'il va faire._

_J'ai peur que tu le broies._

_Je te le confie, ne l'achève pas, s'il te plaît…_

_  
Tu évolues dans ce monde d'une démarche légère, si douce_

_Comme un ange le ferait sur son nuage, à contempler le ciel_

_Quel drôle d'endroit pour un être de lumière_

_Ce monde froid qui te demande tant…_

_Et tu es toujours là, à semer des graines d'amour et de bonheur_

_Parfois, je me demande si ce sourire inaltérable reste pendant ton sommeil_

_Le sommeil du juste, qu'on appelle._

_J'espère qu'il t'offre de beaux rêves, qui te rendent heureux._

_Sinon il n'est pas si juste que ça, le sommeil, tu mérites tellement plus…_

_Un jour, j'espère te voir dormir, en espérant que tu rêves à moi… en bien_

_  
Tes yeux verts ont une lueur spéciale. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ailleurs._

_C'est la poussière d'étoile que tu as reçu en volant, mon ange?_

_Avec tes cheveux ébouriffés, tu sembles tout juste descendre sur terre_

_Si tu savais, sourirais-tu toujours ainsi?_

_Je ne crois pas, c'est ce qui me fait taire…_

_Mais je n'en peux plus._

_Chaque fois que je croise ta route_

_Que je vois ton regard brillant_

_J'ai envie de te le crier_

_De te le dire… enfin._

_  
J'inventerai les mots qui te feront vibrer_

_Car les miens semblent si banal_

_Toutes personnes peuvent dire ces petits mots_

_Ils roulent sur toutes les langues, il en faut plus, mais quoi?_

_Je voudrais te murmurer à l'oreille des louanges_

_Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras et ne pas te relâcher_

_Je voudrais être ton bouclier contre ce monde froid_

_Mais que dirais-je? Quel mot, quelle phrase?_

_Quelle syntaxe? Quelle forme de texte? Il faut donc que je réinvente tout?_

_Les lois de la grammaire me fuient, les lâcheuses…_

_  
Mais alors, si rien qui n'existe est assez,_

_Qu'est-ce que je dirais?_

_D'habitude, je suis froussard, Mea Culpa_

_Mais je sais parler, j'ai du répondant!_

_J'ai de l'éloquence!_

_Mais, devant toi, les mots s'écoulent de moi_

_Je te contemple sans rien dire_

_Ta nouvelle indifférence pour moi me fait mal_

_Mais, maintenant, je sais_

_J'ai trouver se que je te murmurerais, chanterais, crierais :_

_  
Je jetterai une à une les pierres qui combleront le gouffre qui nous sépare_

_J'érigerai une grande tour de Babel pour que tes ailes touchent de nouveau le ciel_

_Je fracasserai les barrières de la mort pour te ramener ceux que tu aimes_

_Je ferai de ce monde une douceur, une caresse, pour qu'il ne te blesse plus_

_J'inverserai le jour et la nuit, je remonterai le temps et l'espace_

_Je tuerai Voldemort à mains nues, je marchanderai mon âme contre la tienne au diable,_

_Je porterai la terre sur mes épaules à ta place, tout ça pour toi, Harry_

_Parles-moi! Demande moi tout se que tu veux, mais pitié, parles-moi!_

_Ne m'oublie pas… Oh je t'aime tellement…_

_Comme un fou, depuis toujours… oh oui, comme je t'aime_

_  
Te parler est impossible, tu me déteste trop._

_Oh oui, je le sais, tu me déteste_

_Cette haine me déchire un peu plus chaque jour_

_Une semaine de plus et je vais m'effondrer à tes pieds_

_Je me sens mourir, je suis aveugle et transi de froid_

_Tu es mon seul soleil, ma seule chaleur qui me reste._

_Pitié, ne souffles pas cette bougie, ne pars pas loin de moi._

_Si tu pars dans l'autre monde, je te suivrai sans hésitation_

_Pour t'emmerder dans l'autre monde, comme dans celui-ci_

_Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. J'espère toujours qu'un jour…._

_  
Peut-être un jour tu…_

_Encore, j'espère mériter cette étincelle dans ton regard_

_Cette étincelle spéciale qui voudra dire que…_

_Que toi aussi tu…_

_Ces mots sont tellement impersonnelle et froid mais…_

_J'espère que…_

_Toi aussi tu…_

_J'espère que toi aussi tu m'aimeras un jour._

_Que cette chaleur, je cesse de la voler_

_Que cette lumière, je puisse la toucher_

_  
Je voudrais te le crier_

_  
De toutes les façons qui existe_

_  
De toutes celles qui n'existent pas encore_

_  
Harry Potter, tu as mon cœur, tu possèdes mon esprit et mon corps est ton jouet, je t'aime_

_  
Joyeuse St Valentin,_

_même si tu n'es pas avec moi_

_pour cette fête des amoureux_

_____Ta Némésis, Draco_

Appuyé contre un mur dans un couloir vide, le griffondor tremblait, la lettre entre les mains.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance pendant qu'il rangeait lentement la plus belle des lettres de St Valentin qu'il a reçu dans son sac.

Peut-être que maintenant qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait, il pourrait arrêter de faire semblant d'ignorer son ennemi.

Qu'il aurait le courage, enfin, de lui dire la même chose. Il se réfugia dans une salle vide. Il avait besoin de respirer.

Que faire, mais que faire?

Il devait lui répondre! Il reprit la lettre et la retourna, remplissant le verso de son écriture nerveuse.

Tard ce soir là, il prit la belle enveloppe et railla son nom pour mettre celui de la personne qu'il aimait. Il inspira un bon coup avant d'enchanter son œuvre pour qu'elle apparaisse dans le lit de Draco, ce lit qu'il voudrait partager pour le reste de sa vie.

Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une blague, mais son cœur et son instinct lui soufflait que non. Le regard et les gestes de sa Némésis ses derniers temps l'avaient un peu trahit. Nerveux plus que de raison, il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

Blême et déprimé, le serpentard alla se coucher. Il était vidé de toute sa substance. Il avait vue Harry recevoir sa lettre au déjeuner et son cœur avait cessé de battre. C'était fini maintenant. Plus de marche arrière...

Il ne l'avait pas vu du reste de la journée et déjà son absence lui créait un manque. Il avait certes un poids en moins maintenant que Harry savait mais il avait mal. Il avait un petit pressentiment qui pointait son nez. Quand il entra dans sa chambre de préfet, il dut se retenir au cadre de la porte.

Une petite enveloppe blanche trônait, angoissante, sur son lit. Sa couleur détonait sur ses draps verts, elle semblait l'attendre. Il déglutit difficilement et s'empara d'une main tremblante de, en quelque sorte, son acte de décès.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de l'ouvrir et de lire :

_________J'avais vu sans comprendre et j'ai lu la vérité_

_________Enfin…j'espère que c'est la vérité…_

_________Comme j'aimerais que ce soit vrai_

_________Tout brillerait, le monde deviendrait lumière_

_________Moi aussi j'ai voulu, j'ai attendu_

_________Mais sans espoir, car tu est un Malefoy_

_________Et un Malefoy ne ressent pas..._

_________Ou plutôt, ne ressentait pas?_

_________Et si tu dis réellement la vérité, si je suis un ange_

_________Si tu ferais vraiment tout ça, si tu m'aimes, sache que…:_

_________  
Il n'y aura aucun ravin à combler car ton appel me fera voler au-dessus du gouffre_

_________Dans tes bras, aucune tour ne sera nécessaire pour que je touche le ciel_

_________Si les morts reviennent, ils ne me rendront pas heureux comme toi tu le fais_

_________Si tu m'aimes, malgré les guerres et les massacres, ce monde sera doux_

_________Si les jours deviennent nuits, nous dormirons dans tes bras, moi et mon sourire_

_________Marchander mon âme au diable pour la sauver sera inutile, c'est toi qui l'auras_

_________Voldemort n'aura plus d'importance et grâce à sa douceur, le monde sera léger à porter_

_________Je te parlerai tous les jours (les nuits) mais je n'aurai rien à demander_

_________Car je t'aurai toi, et tu es la seule chose que je veux._

_________Draco Malefoy, je t'aime autant qu'il est possible de le faire._

_________  
Ne pars pas pour l'autre monde, celui-ci est doux et je suis à toi_

_________Si je suis un soleil, c'est parce que tu m'embrases de ta seule présence_

_________N'est pas froid, rapproche toi de moi, et on s'envolerat ensemble _

_________Ne sois pas aveugle, j'ai besoin de ton regard pour vivre, pour briller_

_________Cette étincelle dans mes yeux est pour toi, pour toujours_

_________Tu la mérites, elle est à toi, mais cette étincelle ne vient pas de moi_

_________Ce n'est que ton reflet. Tu es mon soleil, mes yeux sont des miroirs_

_________Puisque mes yeux sont les portes de mon âme, devine qui j'aime?_

_______Quand on regarde le soleil trop longtemps, partout notre regard pose des taches rondes  
_

_______Quand je t'aperçoit dans la foule, mon regard, par la suite, pose des taches blondes_

_________  
Viens me dire les mots qui te brûlent les lèvres_

_________Viens me crier se que tu as sur le cœur_

_________Je n'ai attendu que ça pour te dire enfin que…_

_________Que je t'aime plus qu'il est possible de dire_

_________Ce soir, puisque je suis un ange, je vais contempler ma patrie, les cieux  
_

_________Je ne serais pas sur la tour de Babel, mais sur la tour d'astronomie_

_________Et je prie pour que tu me rejoignes et me prenne dans tes bras._

_________Ainsi, je toucherai les étoiles._

_________Dans tes bras, la nuit deviendra jour_

_________Car ta lumière sera nova dans mes yeux et elle éclipsera le reste_

_________  
Viens me rejoindre, s'il te plaît,_

_________  
Et dit moi ces mots qui existent_

_________  
Et ceux qui n'existent pas encore_

_________  
Sur la tour d'astronomie, j'attendrai le jour_

_________  
La St Valentin finit à minuit_

_________Je ne serai pas avec toi pour cette journée  
_

_________Mais bien pour toutes les autres_

_________  
Ton ange à toi, Harry_

Avant même que la feuille, tombé des mains tremblantes du jeune homme transi, ne touche le sol, Draco s'était envolé. Le cœur battant, il courait vers la tour d'astronomie pour dire tout ce qui était possible de dire, et même plus. Toujours plus.

Cette nuit, qui deviendra jour, sera la dernière où il aura froid.

* * *

The End

* * *

C'est mauvais? Passable? Génial?

Je sais pas moi! À vous de me le dire!

_____-X-_

_______,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_____-X-_


End file.
